You Are In Love
by Write-To-You
Summary: Sort of a song fic... each section will have a different Kara and Winn fanfiction to go with it. The first chapter will be how the song is going to be split up. This song is by Taylor Swift and I don't own it or Supergirl. I got such a good reaction to my other Kara and Winn stuff, so this is for you guys :)
1. Intro

INTRO:

 **Authors Note: Hello! I have been wanting to do one of these fanfictions ever since I got the idea. Underneath you will see the song broken up into different chapters. This isn't really a chapter, so I will try to get another one in soon. If completed, there should 13 chapters, so this could take me a long time.**

 **Another thing- if there are spoilers for any episodes (because some of these will be in a certain part in the Supergirl universe), I will tell you.**

 **Now, I got a notification that I couldn't actually post song lyrics that I didn't own/write on my story, so I'm going to have to get a bit creative. If you look up Taylor Swift's lyrics, this will make much more sense.**

 **Wish me luck!**

Chapter 1:

From: One look, To: play it back

Chapter 2:

Buttons on a coat - you saw enough

Chapter 3:

Small talk- chain on your neck

Chapter 4:

He says look up- felt enough

Chapter 5:

You can hear it- silence

Chapter 6:

You can feel it- way home

Chapter 7:

You can see it- in love

Chapter 8:

Morning- his word

Chapter 9:

And for once- said enough

Chapter 10:

You kiss- sidewalks

Chapter 11:

You fight- talk

Chapter 12::

One night- in love

Chapter 5:

You can- silence

Chapter 6:

You can- way home

Chapter 7:

You can- true love

Chapter 13:

And so it goes- round and round

Chapter 14:

And he keeps- office downtown

Chapter 15:

And you understand- into words

Chapter 5:

'Cause you can- silence

Chapter 6:

You can feel it- way home

Chapter 7:

You can see it- You're in love

 **Author's Note: So I hope that made sense. I'm going to put the same thing at the beginning of each of the chapters instead of the lyrics themselves.**

 **Thank you for understanding! And also thank you to catspats31 for notifying me.**


	2. Chapter 1: One Look, Dark Room

**Authors Note: Here you are! Spoilers for the 2nd episode, "Stronger Together".**

 _One look-_ _play it back_

"Winn!" Kara said in happy astonishment. "I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"Well," Winn shifted in his seat, a little embarrassed, giving her the usual look of puppy like adoration, "Believe it."

He grinned at her then, and she smiled back. Nothing different than the usual.

But later, as she was sitting at her desk, a thought struck her. He was willing to do _all_ of that for _her_. It seemed to happen more and more lately. A surprise party at her apartment with her sister when no one else remembered it was her birthday; a little Christmas gift and invitation to dinner on her desk; a hug and a smile and an ability to make her laugh when she needed it most; Winn was always there for her.

Kara sat back in her seat, mulling over this new revelation. He was willing to spend his time trying to make her happy. Did he- could he possibly... love her? '

 **Author's Note: I will warn you, most of the chapters are this short. But I will try to update everyday to make up for it.**

 **For my Flash fans: Snowbarry: Season 1 is coming along steadily. I'm really sorry that I don't update more :\**


	3. Chapter 2: Buttons on a Coat

**Authors Note: This one is original, it doesn't happen in the show.**

 _Buttons on a coat- s_ _aw enough_

Winn walked through the elevator doors and went to his desk. Kara was already sitting there. She looked up when he came in and grinned.

"Winn, I think you lost a button."

He looked down at his coat, groaning when he saw the gap between two other buttons on his coat. "Come _on_. Figures. I've had this coat for so long. It was my dad's..." He trailed off suddenly, and Kara gave him an odd look.

"You ok?"

"Uh, fine, fine! Does it look ok?" Winn asked, nervously straightening the jacket in a fruitless attempt to make the hole less visible.

"I like it." Kara giggled, "It gives you a- 'casually messy look', it's very charming." She laughed a bit harder at the pleased look on his face.

Winn sat down at his desk, grinning at his hands for 3 straight minutes until Cat coming in snapped him out of it.

Kara considered her friend. The comment she had made had been meant to be more of a joke, but Winn's reaction... interesting. She would have to test this theory more thoroughly.

 **Author's Note: See you next time!**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **When you follow or favorite my story, you make my 5 minutes.**

 **When you follow or favorite me, you make my 10 minutes.**

 **When you write a review like, "Good", you make my day.**

 **But when you write a review like, "I love how you have done this! You really can capture these characters well." I will not forget that review.**

 **Just saying….**


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee at Midnight

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all! Sorry I have been so irregular with my posting of all my stories (not just this one). I really need to make a push and just WRITE, but I've been so BUSY! So I'm sorry about that :(**

 _Small talk-_ _chain on your neck_

"Kara." A quiet voice interrupted my work.

I looked up blearily. "Oh, hey, Winn."

"Do you know what time it is?" My boyfriend asked, grinning amusedly.

"No..." I trailed off, glancing at my clock. "Oh, darn!"

"You work to hard." Winn said fondly, referring to my tendency to overwork like tonight. It was 11:46, and I was completely exhausted.

"Come on. Let's get some coffee." Winn helped me up, both of us yawning at the same time and then laughing. We walked down to the car, and he hopped in the drivers seat.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep, but then we had arrived at the coffee place we both frequented.

Winn came around and opened my car door, and I giggled, calling him a gentlemen, which he liked. We walked into the coffee shop holding hands.

"I just want a decaf." I told Winn, and he went up to the bar to order. He came back with our coffees after a few minutes, and we got a table.

A few cars drove by, their light flashing into the window. Winn looked up. "You're wearing the necklace I got you!"

I looked down at the simple silver chain around my neck with the small House of El family crest on the end. It was my favorite necklace out of all I owned.

"Yeah. I never take it off. Except to sleep and take a shower and stuff. I love it."

Winn grinned. "Good. I'm glad. I thought you would."

We finished our coffee, and got back into the car to drive the our apartment. Before we parted ways, Winn to go to #333, and me to go to #335, Winn gave me a tight hug, murmuring something into my ear.

"What was that?" I asked, heart beating wildly.

"I love you." Winn said, louder this time.

"I love you, too, Winn." I said, and kissed him.

 **Author's Note: Hopefully it's worth the wait, though! You guys have been so great to me :)**


	5. Chapter 4: One Touch

**Authors Note: Sort of spoilers for episode 15, "Solitude". Not really though. And I don't really know where they are located in this story, but, whatever.**

 _He says look up-_ _felt enough_

"Come _on_ Kara!" Whined Winn, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Oh, all _right_." Kara conceded, joining her boyfriend on the lawn. "What?"

"Look up." He took her hand, and the two of them directed their gazes upward to the clear night sky.

"Wow..." Kara trailed off, staring at the millions of starts in the sky. "I've haven't seen them like this since I lived with the Danvers. How is this possible?"

"The blackouts that Indigo caused haven't been repaired yet, and nearly every light in the city is out. No light pollution tonight. I thought you might appreciate it because, well, you used to live out there and stuff."

Kara smiled, eyes watering slightly, and Winn gently pushed his shoulder against his. "Thank you, Winn."

"No problem. It's the least I could do for my favorite person on this earth."

Kara turned to him. "I'm your favorite person?"

"Of course you are." Winn smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. "Now I think we should get some blankets and lay down and stargaze for a bit."

He ran back inside, and Kara stared after him. When he had seen the stars, he had immediately thought of her. If that wasn't love, what was?

 **Author's Note: Are you guys liking this so far? I found this so fun to write. It's, like, 17 different** **writing** **prompts in one story!**

 **If you guys want to try this, here's a few tips: Pick a song that has lines that** **don't** **really relate to each other. I'm working on one with Max and Alex that is "Arms" by Christina Perri. The song doesn't really tell a continual story. I also had an idea for a Snowbarry one with "Let It Go" by James Bay. Again, unrelated song lyrics. Just a pointer that might make it easier.**


	6. Chapter 5: Small Talk, He Drives

**Author's Note: So, I have made a few modifications to the story. Please go back and read the explanation in the intro. Thank you!**

 _You can hear it- silence_

Kara was working at her desk when she had the uncanny feeling she was being watched. She put down her pencil and looked up.

Winn was sitting at he desk across the aisle from her, chin propped up on his hand, staring off into space... in her direction. He seemed to be looking at her, but not really seeing her.

When he noticed that his staring had been spotted, Winn hurriedly looked down, blushing. Kara laughed quietly, and kept working.

But after a little bit, Kara found that _she_ was the one staring...

 **Author's Note: That one was** **especially** **short. Sorry 'bout that...**


	7. Chapter 6: On the Way Home

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Enjoy!**

 _You can feel it- way home_

"Kara, you've done enough work. Lets get going already!"

"Fine, fine." Kara got up and collected all her work, joining her boyfriend at the elevator door. "You could have left without me."

"The last time I did that you totally stood me up at Newnans."

"I lost track of time!"

"Exactly." Winn said triumphantly, his point proven. "That's why I have to stay and keep you on track."

Kara shook her head and they entered the elevator as the doors opened, soon leaving CatCo for the day. Winn grabbed her hand and swung it between them as they walked down the street.

It was a short walk back to their apartment building, so Kara and Winn took their time, stopping to window shop at the familiar stores along the way, both of them taking note of what the other admired for future birthday gifts.

Winn kissed her on the forehead when they got to the apartment building. "I have to go get pick up some food, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, see you."

As Winn set off back down the street, Kara whispered. "Love you."

 **Author's Note: Aww** **…** **. I get feels from my own** **writing…** **. Wasn't Supergirl GREAT last night? Mon-El and Winn were making me laugh very hard indeed :)**


	8. Chapter 7: With the Lights Out

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm such a terrible person** **…** **I** **haven't** **updated** **since Thursday! To tell you the complete truth, I forgot about this** **story. Whoops… Well, now you have chapter 7. Enjoy!**

 _You can see it-_ _in love_

Kara walked into her apartment, slightly grumpily. She never did like Valentine's Day, though she thought it would have been better now that she was in a relationship. But Winn had taken the day off from work, and she hadn't even seen him.

Through the facade that Kara put on, she really did like some romance. Winn had his moments- The peaceful walk on the beach at sunset; her heart necklace for her birthday with pictures of the two of them together inside of it. But today, and the most love filled day of the year, there had been nothing.

Kara sighed, and sat down on the couch. Then the lights flickered out. "Oh, _great_." Kara groaned, and got up.

Something on the wall caught her eye as she went to grab a flashlight. There was something… glowing. Interested, Kara went to investigate closer.

A glow-in-the-dark heart was hanging on her wall, the words "I love you, Happy V's day! -Winn" shinning from it. Kara caught her breath. "Oh!"

"Like it?" A familiar voice asked, and the lights flickered back on. There sat Winn, with the table set with a nice meal, and two plates. "Sorry I wasn't at work today."

"Oh, _Winn_ , I love it! It's so romantic!" He swept her up into a hug, and Kara kissed him. "I love you Winn."

"Because the writings on the wall..." Winn sang softly. "Love you too Kara. Always have, always will. Happy Valentine's day."

 **Author's Note: Did you like my twist on "See it with the lights out"? I thought I was pretty darn clever** **…** **:)**

 **See you tomorrow! Hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 8: Burnt Toast and Sundays

**Authors Note: This was** ** _the hardest chapter to write_** **. I was trying and trying to figure out the shirt part, and** ** _finally_** **thought of this.**

 _Morning, his place-_ _his word_

"Morning beautiful." Winn said as Kara walked into his apartment, yawning.

"Mmmm." Kara mumbled. Winn went over to kiss her, but the smell of something burning interrupted them.

"Oh, darn it! There goes the toast."

"It's fine." Kara comforted, grabbing to plates and picking up the burning hot toast with her bare fingers, buttering it quickly. "Burt toast isn't bad." She yawned again, ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Winn grinned biting into his toast. "Not on Sundays, no." Kara countered, also digging in.

"So, are you excited for out date? I have something fun planned!"

"As long as you show up. Last time I waited for an hour at the park before finally going to your apartment to see what was up."

"I was sick!"

"That's no excuse."

Winn stood up with a slight smirk. "Wait here." He disappeared into his bedroom, and soon came out with a dark blue button down shirt. "This is my favorite shirt. You get to keep it until we on a date, as a sort of collateral. That work for you?"

Kara laughed. "Sure, Winn."

Four days later, Winn got his shirt back, and Kara got her date.

 **Author's Note: Did'ya like that one? That one is my favorite, I think.**


	10. Chapter 9: For Once You Let Go

**Author's Note: Hello! For once I got this in on time!**

 _And for once- s_ _aid enough_

"Winn, I don't know if we can keep doing this."

Winn looked up at the sound of his girlfriends voice. "Doing what? Dating?" His face fell. "Did you decide all of the sudden that James was the better option?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Kara protested, tears coming to her eyes. "I really do lov- like you, Winn, I do! _That's_ the problem!"

"I don't understand."

"Me being-" Kara dropped her voice to a whisper, "Supergirl- it's going to put you in danger because you're close to me!"

"Kara." Winn stood up, and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Thank you for being concerned. But really, your worth being in danger for. I lov- like you too much to let you go."

"Are you sure?" Kara still wasn't convinced.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

 **Author's Note: Sorry.. that one was** **especially** **short. And Snowbarry Season 1 fans** **…** **the next chapter will be posted on Friday! Or maybe** **…** **if I'm nice.. Thursday! I'm trying to do it every 3, 4, 5 days.**

 **Tell me what you think! And do you want another Winn/Kara story** **posted? Also, let me know who you think Winn is going to end up with this season! Will it be Alex (I thought after 2x02 maybe… but now with Maggie.. I'm not so sure), or Lena (they SO had a moment)? Or someone else entirely? And what about Kara? I'm rooting for Mon-El...**


	11. Chapter 10: You Kiss on Sidewalks

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I haven't updated recently. Please don't kill me...**

"This is nice." Kara commented idly as she and Winn walked across the side walk toward another store to continue window shopping.

"Uh huh." Winn swung their intertwined hands between them, grinning, knowing what was coming next.

"Normal, non-hectic, peaceful date. We are just a normal couple going for a walk done the street."

"Yep."

"A very nice walk down the street."

"Exactly."

"A very nice walk in a very quiet, peaceful street."

Winn stopped and spun her around, still grinning widely. "You're bored."

"I am _not_. Do you think I _like_ trouble all the time?"

"Yes."

Kara punched him in the shoulder. "Fine. Maybe this is a _little_ anticlimactic."

Winn laughed. "It was your idea."

"Yeah, but... well, I thought there might be some excitement while we were walking. It's not that I'm not having fun, just..."

"You want a villain to come out of no where so you can be my night in shinning armor as usual. I get it, I get it." Winn continued to grin.

"You're laughing at me." Kara accused.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Winn leaned down and pulled her into a long kiss, to which she eagerly responded.

"Eeew. PDA, guys, jeez." The two of them broke apart, and looked around. A girl of about 13 or 14 was standing and staring at them with her nose wrinkled. She walked away in disgust.

As soon as she was gone, Kara and Winn burst into laughter. After they had recovered a bit, they continued there walk.

"Love you." Muttered Winn under his breath.

"What was that?" Kara asked, laughed dying on her lips. She _thought_ she knew what he had said, but wanted to make sure.

"What? I didn't say anything." Winn denied.

"Ok." Kara let him go. But as they passed a small restaurant and decided to go inside she said lightly. "For the record, I love you too."

 **Author's Note: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11: You Fight and You Talk

**Author's Note: Chapter 11! Enjoy:**

 _You fight- you talk_

"Winn, could cover for me at work tomorrow?" Kara asked her boyfriend from where she was sitting on the couch in her apartment.

"Yeah, why?"

"I, uh, have to do something for the D.E.O." Kara said evasively.

Winn, of course, noticed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I mean, I'm telling you everything, not I'm telling you nothing."

"Kara..." Winn raised his eyebrows. "Truth. Now."

"You're not going to like it." Mumbled Kara, but she complied. "I have to do this meeting thing with Non, it's a sort of negotiation, completely peaceful. I can't tell you anymore than that."

" _Completely peaceful?!_ Alex told me what happened the last time you did a non-violent exchange. You guys barely got out of their alive. Do they _really_ think that he isn't going to use that change to kill you? You can't go."

"I can and I will." Kara snapped back. "Even though you're my boyfriend, you are _not_ making my decisions for me."

Winn softened. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you. Especially not to _Non_."

Sighing, Kara moved to sit next to him. "I know. But I have to do it. The D.E.O. is trying to get Non to change his mind about Myriad, whatever it is. It's bad, we know that."

"It's not going to work. And getting you killed is not going to do any good to anyone."

"They have to try. I'll have the whole team as my backup. Hank thought you might argue, and said you can be one of the techs working on the project."

But Winn shook his head. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle that. But I will cover for you at work." He got up to go to his apartment. "Kara, be careful, _please_. I love you."

"I love you too." Kara lent up to kiss him, and waved as he walked down the hall. "And I'll see you tomorrow night."


	13. Chapter 12: One Night he Wakes

_One night- i_ _n love_

"I LOVE MOVIE NIGHT!" Yelled Kara as she danced around Winn's kitchen.

"Shush and grab me the salt." Winn said, and Kara handed it to him. He sprinkled the white grains all over the popcorn, and then handed the bowl to Kara.

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Kara asked eagerly, grabbing the movie and sitting on the couch.

"Sounds good to me." Winn said, yawning. "Man, I'm exhausted tonight."

Kara slipped the disk into the spot and pressed play before walking over to sit next to her best friend. "Hand over the popcorn."

The two of them watched the movie for about an hour before Winn started to snore softly. Kara heard him, and sat up. "Oh, Winn." She said, looking down at his peaceful, sleeping face. "You really were tired."

Winn blinked a few times, and looked around, waking up. "Huh? Oh, hi, Kara." He noticed her steady, caring gaze, and his face got a weird look on it. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to start a sentence, and then deciding to give up, turning halfheartedly back to the movie.

"What is it?" Kara asked, scooting a bit closer.

Looking back at her nervously, Winn finally spoke. "You're my best friend." He started, then stopped.

Having a feeling what was coming next, Kara's heart began to pound. "Yeah?"

"But- but Kara... you're not _just_ my best friend. You're so much more. I-"

"You what, Winn?" Kara prompted excitedly.

"I love you." Winn whispered. In response, Kara bent forward and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Winn." The movie went on, and nobody noticed as Leia kissed Han, at the same moment the two of their lips met once again...

 **Author's Note: GUYS! I NEED COMMENTS! Is it possible to die from lack of Reviews? Because I think that I have that rare** **decease! It doesn't take long. Just write something in that little box and press "Post" or whatever the button is. Then my day is made!**


	14. Chapter 13: Dancing in a Snow globe

**Author's Note: Guys… I'm kind of sad. I haven't been getting very many (as in, like, none) comments.**

 _And so it goes- r_ _ound and round_

"Hey, Kara?" Winn asked over the loud music.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Want to dance?"

" _WHAT_?"

"Do. You. Want. To-"

"Ok!" Kara said, grabbing his hand, and bringing him unto to dance floor.

"Why does the music have to be so _loud_ at dances?"

"Do you want to go outside?" Kara asked as Winn spun her around and accidentally crashed into someone. After apologies were made, the couple snuck outside for some much-needed alone time.

Kara shivered in her short-sleeves, and Winn wrapped and arm around her as they stepped up into the glass pavilion in front of the building.

It began to snow, and Kara looked up in wonder. "It looks like we're in a snow globe!" She giggled. Winn spun her around and dipped her. "Can I have this dance, beautiful?"

Kara giggled again, and the two of them swayed to the music that could still be heard from inside. Winn twirled Kara, and the two of them stepped off the pavilion, spinning in the snow.

Anyone watching them would have seen two very in love people, looking like they were part of a detailed, intricate snow globe.


	15. Chapter 14: A Picture of You

**Author's Note: Next chap is here!**

 _And he keeps the- office downtown_

As Kara walked by Winn's desk, she noticed that his screen had started to play it's screen saver. Curious, and because Winn was nowhere to be seen, she sat down at his chair.

Pictures were slowly cycling through. There was one of the three of them at the beach, and a selfy Winn and her had taken at Newnans, when James had forgotten to come, and Winn kept teasing her that it was a date. Kara wasn't sure if she had wanted it to be or not.

There were so many. Picture after beautiful picture of all of them, some James had taken, some others had. Alex appeared a few times, and there was even one of Kara in her Supergirl suit flying over the city with a smile on her face.

But most of them were Kara and Winn together, the two of them grinning at the camera, stories from two years of close friendship.

Kara felt tears spring to her eyes. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You like it?" Winn asked. "I was going to make you an album for your birthday, but I guess that is kind of out of the picture now."

Kara turned and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Winn, it's beautiful. I love it. And I- I love you, too."

Winn smiled. "Kara, I think you already know my response to that."

Unknown to both of them, James was just around the corner, and, later, Winn would have one more picture to add to the mix, one of two people in love.

 **Author's Note: See you next time! And I would really appreciate reviews!** **The** **last** **review** **I got was after I posted chapter 3 so** **…** **I think it's time fore more :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Putting it into Words

**Author's Note: Here is the last one!**

 _And you understand-_ _it into words_

Non stood over Winn, raising a dagger, about to kill him. Kara couldn't stand it. She was laying on the ground, injured, and surrounded by kryptonite.

As Non was about to kill Winn, Kara found a new strength surge through her bones. She lost herself to it, and somehow, against all odds, flew into the air and straight at Non. Supergirl punched him over and over, before throwing him across the room. D.E.O. agents rushed out of nowhere and grabbed him, leading him over to a containment cell strongly laced with kryptonite. He would't be going anywhere for a long time.

"Winn!" Kara cried, racing over. He was moaning and losing consciousness, but he was alive.

"How did you do that?" Winn asked weakly.

"I- I don't know. I just felt this... feeling... I can't explain. Oh, gosh, I love you Winn. Stay with me _please_."

"Hey, if you love me, I'm not going anywhere." Winn said, and pulled her into a kiss. Then he went limp and passed out. Kara picked him up and brought him to the D.E.O. employed meds. They loved each other. Winn would be just fine.

 **Author's Note: And we are done. I** **hope** **that you liked it, even if I only got 3** **reviews** **.. Special thanks to SymonSays, glynrh19, and for reviewing!**


End file.
